The Jew Hunter
by Jajay924
Summary: An American is trapped in France with her french relitives when the Jew Hunter comes knocking.He takes her in for questioning.... I am very bad at summaries. Please read. I think the plot is pretty good M/F
1. Eins

A/N: As of Friday I thought Inglrourious Basterds was going to be the stupidest movie ever made, and I ended up watching it saterday and LOVED it. I have to say, I was very disturbed with how much I like Hans Lands, a man so much older than me not to mention an S.S officer! lol... I watched the movie twice in a row lol, and I never like movies this much.

Anyway, I hopeyou like this. Please review. I have about half of the second chapter written, and reviews show me that people have interest and it makes me write faster. :-) ...

And half my family is Jewish, so I dont want anyone to think by writing this I condone what the Nazi's did or that I have anything against Jews. I would be hating half my family lol

PLEASE REVIEW!! I write very fast when I am inspired.

___

"Please, Please come in Colonel." Said her uncle in German. She stood in the back of the room anxiously. She didn't even speak French very well, let alone German, but she could pick up small phrases. She had come to France to visit her aunt and uncle before the war had started, and now, she was trapped. There was no way she could get out of the country until the German occupation was at an end.

The colonel stepped into the house and she watched his blue eyes scan the floor. Emily looked to her aunt and cousins and only saw fear in their eyes. This must be him then. The Jew Hunter. His eyes darted back to her uncle and he smiled. "Thank you, Monsieur. French will be easier for you no doubt?" He asked and her uncle nodded. "Alas, my French is not what I would like it to be. Do you speak English?" He asked and her uncle Marcel nodded.

"Good." He said in English. "May we sit?" He asked, sweeping an arm toward the table.

"Oui. Mmm, Yes." Marcel said and took a seat at the table. The colonel sat down and opened his suitcase taking out a thick file.

"You know who I am, Yes?" The colonel asked and his eyes landed on Emily. His eyebrows scrunched together a moment and he looked at the files.

"Yes, I do. You are Colonel Hans Landa of the S.S."

"Wundabar!" The colonel said and clapped his hands together once. His eyes once again fell to Emily and back to the file. "Now, in my files of your family I have you, Marcel Fournier, your wife, Adele, your two daughters, Alavda and Belle and your son, Arnett." He paused and looked at everyone in the room. "Now that is three women, and in this room there are four." He said and looked at Marcel, waiting for an explanation.

"My niece, Emily is with us." Marcel said motioning to Emily.

"And where is she from?" He asked and scribbled on the file. "And her full name?" Marcel hesitated and looked at Emily who stood frozen. Her breathing grew heavy and Arnett stood next to her, stepping in front of her subconsciously.

"Emily Maria Bernardi." He said softly.

"Italian?" He asked looking at her. It would make sense. She had chocolaty brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"American." Marcel said choking on his words. The colonel looked over at her and a small smile graced his lips.

"American? In France?" He asked. Marcel went to speak but the S.S officer held up his hand. "Let your darling niece speak please."

"I came in 1938 to visit my family. The German occupation has kept me from returning home." She said. Would he have her killed? She was a civilian right. Even though she belonged to the Allies, they wouldn't kill her right?

"I see. Age?" He asked as he wrote on the file.

"Twenty three sir." She said and felt her mouth go dry. He smiled at her and looked back to Marcel.

"Now that, that is over. Back to business. Do you know why I am here?" He asked with raised eyebrows. He certainly didn't look like a cold blooded killer. But then, none of the Nazi's really did.

"You think I am hiding Jews."

"And are you?" He asked and stared at Marcel intensely, all charm and smiles gone from his face. Marcel hesitated and took a deep intake of breath and Landa smiled. "I take that as a yes." He paused a moment and heard nothing. "I am guessing that either they do not speak English or they are being hidden elsewhere."

"They do not speak English." Marcel whispered.

"It is very good of you to share this information with me. Your family will not be harmed." He said and stood. "They are in the basement I presume? Or under the floorboards?" Marcel shook his head.

"We hollowed out the walls."

Emily felt her stomach churn violently. Tears prickled at her eyes as she looked toward the wall the Jewish strangers were hiding in. When she looked back to the colonel she saw him staring at her. His eyes then went to the wall she had been staring at and he rose.

"I would like your family to step out of the house please." The Colonel said and Marcel looked to his wife, who quickly motioned for the children to leave. Emily walked out of the house and looked back at the Colonel who had risen. As they stepped out of the house Emily saw the Colonel motion for the soldiers waiting outside before he began speaking loudly and cheerfully in French.

Emily watched the soldiers enter the house and closed her eyes. She felt a sob escape her and felt her oldest cousin, Arnett wrap his arms around her. She cried into his chest and waited. The two girls were to young to understand what was going on, and her aunt stood stony faced as she waited for the gun shots.

When the roar of bullets ripped through the home the two girls began to cry loudly. Arnett and Emily pulled apart to comfort them and tell them everything was ok. The German soldiers are marched out of the house and headed for the trucks. The colonel walked out with Emily's frighteningly pale uncle. The colonel himself looked fine, with a neutral expression on his face, neither sad, nor especially happy with himself.

"You and your family may return to your home with the thanks of the German Government." The colonel said with a smile. They all began to move to re enter the house which was torn apart with bullets. Just as Emily was going to join the rest of her family she felt the strong grip of a hand on her arm. She turned around to look up at the Colonel and her knees buckled.

His eyes stared at her intensely and his expression was stony. After a few bone chilling moments her smiled. "I am sorry, Monsieur but I must bring your niece in to questioning."

"She has done nothing wrong!" Marcel cried.

"Oh, of that I have no doubt. I just need to ask her a few questions." His grip on her arm tightened and she fought from trembling.

"You can ask her questions here! With us."

"No. At my head quarters in Paris." He pronounced Paris like a Frenchmen would. "Now, miss, please come with me. Monsieur, I will bring her back to you after we have proven her innocence."

"Innocent of what! What have I been accused of!" Emily cried out, trying to pull away from the colonel.

"Lower your voice, and change you tone." He snapped and Emily quieted. A smile returned to his face and Emily buckled in fear. The colonel bid farewell to her family and gently nudged her toward the truck. She stood still, and when he sensed the resistance he tugged on her arm and she fell against him. He didn't once break his long, meaningful strides.

Her breasts were pressed against the side of his body and the warmth of his body enveloped her. He kept walking, silently taking notice in the look of awe on her youthful face. She was pushed into the back of the truck that had two other soldiers in it. They were quickly ordered out and The colonel himself stepped inside with her.

The Jew Hunter sat down next to her and revealed a black bag. "I hope you don't mind. It's policy." He said and placed it over her head. She began to tremble and felt tears leak at her eyes. Was this it. Was she going to be killed. She knew the Nazi's didn't tell the truth. He could be bringing her to her death right now. But, why hadn't he killed her back at the house. Or the moment he found out she was an American.

A small sob escaped her lips and she felt a warm hand placed on her knee. "Oh, sh sh sshh." He said gently and moved closer to her. She could see nothing, and heard nothing other than her own heavy breathing. The only thing she felt was his scorching hot hand on her knee. She heard the bench creak and soon felt the warmth of his body closer to her. "I do not with to hurt you." He said. "Just tell me the truth of everything I ask you and you will be fine."

She managed to stay quiet and soon she felt his hand slip from her knee. "I don't understand. I don't know anything. I'm from the suburbs of up state New York." She whimpered. What she could not see because of the black bag over her face was the way his eyes drank in her small, curvy form. His eyes came to stay on her heaving chest.

The truck bumped along the country road and Emily did her best to keep her tears at bay. "I assure you, if you are innocent, you will not be harmed." He said in a comforting tone. "Do you mind if I smoke my pipe?" He asked and Emily shook her head.

"How could you just kill them? They had done nothing wrong." She whimpered. She heard a rustle of fabric. Him crossing his legs probably. He sighed deeply.

"You are probably right, but I have a job to do. I follow orders. Find the Jews or other enemies of the state. And yes, I can do with them as I please, but really, would you rather I let them live?"

"Of course!" She cried. The Colonel sighed again and she felt the heat of his body against her again.

"I do not believe you understand. Do you know what would have happened to those Jews had I just arrested them?"

"They'd go to jail?" She said weakly.

"Oh, my naive little girl." He said sadly. "They would have gone to a camp. I assume you have heard of Auschwitz?" She nodded. "And you have heard stories of the camp?" Another nod. "Now tell me, My darling, would you rather that I have sent them to a camp? To be worked to death or gassed?" She stayed still as he moved closer, his lips closer to her ear now, and his voice dropped. "Why make them suffer longer than necessary? You see my darling girl, I had them killed yes, but by doing so, I did them a favor. One that many in the S.S do not believe they would deserve."

"I guess." She said, tears leaking from her eyes in fat blobs. "The boy was so young." He clicked his tongue sympathetically.

"I know, I know. But it was a necessary evil. A slow, agonizing, tortuous death in Auschwitz or a quick bullet to the head?" She nodded. "See! I am not all bad." He said excitedly.

"I still don't understand why you need me."

"Just to ask a few questions about the current state of the United states, both economically and of the moral of the country. Simple enough. Based on our little chat I can rule out you having anything to do with the Basterds. You are far to sweet and naïve." He said and she felt a squeeze to her knee.

"The Inglorious Basterds?"

"Hmm?" He asked in a serious tone.

"That's what they are called by the people of France. The people who kill those Nazi's right?"

"Inglourious." he said and was silent a moment. "This will be more appropriate another time." He said softly. He seemed distracted.

"When-" She was cut off when she felt his hot hand encircle her arm. "Colonel-" Suddenly felt a needle slide into her skin.

"Just relax." He said and she felt heat spread from her arm throughout the rest of her body. "Go to sleep." He said and Emily felt her eyelids grow heavy. "Don't fight it." He whispered against the bag, close to her ear. That was the last thing she remembered before she sagged against the hard warm body next to her and fell asleep.


	2. Zwei

A/N: Tell me what you think. I'm trying hard to keep Landa in character, but he is hard to do justice, please tell me if I am succeeding.

__

When she woke up she was on a couch in a small but cozy room. A fire was burning in the fire place and the walls were covered with books. She sat up and her head swelled ten times its size. She groaned and lay back down.

"You want to go slowly." A masculine voice said and her eyes snapped opened. Her head had snapped toward the sound and she saw the colonel sitting at the desk writing.

"What did you give me?" She asked struggling to get up and regain her senses before he asked her anything.

"A strong concoction our doctors put together. Similar to heroine." he said and scribbled a few more things before standing and rearranging his files. His leather trench coat and dress uniform jacket were off and he was left with black leather boots, light brown, almost with a gray tinge, slacks, a brown shirt and black tie. He smiled at her and came form around his desk.

"I took the liberty of bringing you to my study instead of a holding room."

"Thank you." Emily said softly. She managed to sit up as the S.S officer approached her. She succeeded, barley, in keeping from trembling. Power oozed from him and the look of absolute confidence had both a frightening and exciting affect on Emily.

In his hands he held a thin folder and he placed it on the coffee table before taking a seat across from her. Using long grateful fingers he opened the folder and on the top she saw written in blue ink, her name. She took a deep breath and worked on keeping her breathing normal.

"How many generations are you in America?" He asked.

"Um…two. My grand parents on both sides of my family immigrated in the 1890s." She said softly.

"From?"

"My maternal family came from France and my Paternal grandparents came from Italy." He nodded and scribbled on the paper. Although it was in German she could still see the words, "America", "Italy" , and "France".

"You are Catholic then, I presume?"

"Yes Sir." Her throat constricted. Did Nazis dislike Catholics? He stared at her intensely for a few moments before he smiled.

"Me too." He said and winked. Emily smiled nervously. She didn't believe that he had a religious fiber in his bones.

"You are twenty three?"

"Yes."

"Home state and town?"

"New York State." She said and swallowed. "Glen Falls."

"Spelling please." He said and she spelt it out for him as he wrote it.

"It's by Vermont." She said softly and he looked at her and smiled.

"That is near Massachusetts?"

"Yes. Which is near New Hampshire." She said and he let out a strong chuckle. She looked at him and forced a smile. He was being amicable enough. She began to feel slightly better and the ache in her head was fading. He began writing for a long time. It was probably a minute or so, but to Emily it lasted an eternity.

The room was silent except for the sound of the pen scratching on the paper and her breathing. His breathing was calm and quiet compared to hers. Finally he looked up at her and his face was friendly and open. "We will have a conversation now. I will take notes as we speak. Please do not feel anxious." She smiled nervously and bit her lip.

His eyes stayed focused on her lips a long, agonizingly slow, moment before he looked back at her.

"What do you want to talk about colonel?" She asked timidly. He paused a moment in thought and spoke. If it wasn't for her paralyzing fear she probably would succumb to his good looks and charms. "Tell me about your home. What do you enjoy? Hmm?" He asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

"I go to the movies quite a bit. And I shop a lot. I read too, all the time." She said with a smile but the smile dropped from her face as he eyes saw the Nazi emblem behind him.

"You sound like quite a cultured young lady. No?" He asked with a side ways smile.

"Yes Sir, I suppose you could say that. I actually have a college education." She said proudly and blushed at the expression that crossed his face. He certainly seemed impressed.

"And where did you go?"

"St. Mary's. It's an all girls school." He nodded and picked up the file, looking over his notes.

"Now, you are French on your fathers side?" he asked looking at the file.

"No, my mother." She said and looked at the file as he read it over.

"Very good, my dear." He said. Emily's mouth opened partially. He was checking her story for holes or inconsistencies. She took a deep breath and made sure to keep her story true and simple. He stared at her a moment with a smile on his handsome face. She blushed and to her horror heard a small giggle escape her mouth. Did that just happen? His smile widened and she blushed deeply.

"The movies you see? What are they about?" He asked, his voice sounding like rich wine. Emily bit her lip and looked up at the swastika. She would not get some little girl crush on this man. He had killed those people!

"Mostly war movies." She said. She did not want to elaborate and stayed quite. The Colonel looked up at her and encouraged her to continue with his hand.

"Please continue. What is in these movies?"

"They show British soldiers, and American soldiers, behaving bravely, killing Germans. The same thing in German movies I suppose but reversed." She said and chewed on her lip. "They also show, the German soldiers…" She trailed off and looked at her shoes.

"Yes?" His face stern.

"F-Forcing themselves on female civilians and…prisoners." She breathed the last word out and her eyes went to his large hands. Long graceful fingers gripped the pen gently.

"And do you believe this to be true?"

"Well, you have been very good to me." She said. "So I guess, I no longer thing all Germans are like that. Only a select few in power."

"I assure you. Not all soldiers respect a women's honor as I do." He said and stared at her intensely. "I would trust no soldiers, whether Allied or Axis soldiers." Emily nodded.

"Oh." She said thickly. "Well Hopefully I will have you to protect me." she said and tried to laugh it off as a joke but choked over her words. His intense look stayed on her a few moments longer. It was gone in a moment and his face lit up with a smile.

"Hopefully." He took a breath in and looked to his file. "So, it is safe to assume the American opinion of Germans is bad?" Emily nodded. "And how are German-American's treated?"

"Ok." She said. "Distrusted. Not very liked at the moment, but they are treated fine." The colonel nodded.

"Tell me of your childhood." He said and leaned back.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But I don't understand how this is relevant." He smiled warmly.

"Just to establish a history." He said. His smile lulled her into a sense of security. Whether it was a false sense of security or not was yet to be seen.

"You know Colonel, It's not polite conversation just asking question after question." He chuckled and rested an arm over his crossed leg.

"You are quite right. How rude of me." He said his eyes twinkling. When he was like this she felt like a school girl with her first crush on an older man, but in those moments when his face was void of any emotion but suspicion she felt like she could tremble with fear, literally. "Ask me a question. Any question." He said, using his arms to speak.

"Did you grow up in Berlin?" She asked. In her nervousness she chose the only German city she could think of.

"No, Austia." He said. "If you were German, you would hear my accent when I speak German." He smiled.

"So your Austrian?"

"Austrian-German, yes. Austria is quite beautiful. The Alps is something everyone should see at some point. I used to live in a house, at the foot of the mountains. Waking up to that view was the most amazing part of my childhood." He said with a nostalgic smile and he stared up at the ceiling absent mindedly. Emily smiled as she watched him. This man was a murderer?

"I hope I can see it before I die."

"Before you die!" He cried coming out of his daze. "What a morbid thought for one so young." He said and re-crossed his legs. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small silver box and opened it. "Cigarette?" He asked and Emily shook her head.

"No thank you. I don't smoke." His eyebrows raised in surprise as he lit the cigarette that was in his mouth.

"Everyone smokes."

"My Grandfather would kill me." She said and laughed nervously glancing up at the red and white flag behind the Colonel's shoulder.

"So preoccupied with death." He said and leaned back against the chair he was on.

"Well when one is surrounded by it…" She said and stopped before she could finish. She certainly did not want to piss this man off.

"Yes, this war is truly a painful thing." He said speaking his head. Emily sat still and watched him. He wrote a few more notes in the file and stood. He placed it on his desk with the rest of his files. "Tell me more about the Basterds." He said and sat down next to her. The proximity of his was frightening. Never had she been so close to a man she who was not family.

She had hugged ex boy friends before. But that was when she was sixteen and he seventeen. He was a _boy_. The person next to her was a _man_.

She felt her face go pink at her school girl thoughts. Not the time Emily! Her mind screamed.

"Just tell me what you know." He said softly and tilted his head. Emily's eyes briefly looked at his jaw line.

"They kill Nazi's." She said. His shoulders and chest looked so broad in that shirt, she thought.

"Anything else?" He scooted closer.

"The ones they don't kill they mark with swastika's. That's all I know, really Colonel. I've heard that they were Jews from some people, Frenchmen by others. A few people have said they were Brits. My uncle thinks they might be Americans." The colonel nodded.

"Ok." He said and stood again. The phone rang and in fast, long strides he was at the phone. No more than ten seconds passed before he hung up. He quickly put away his files, placed on his uniform jacket and leather trench coat, placed o his hat and turned to Emily.

"I must go. I will return shortly. You may read my books if you like." He said and walked to the door. Before he left he turned around and looked at her. "au revoir." He said and shut the door.

She got up and chose the Adventure of Huckleberry Finn. She looked at it with a smile. That just seemed odd. The Jew Hunter owned Huck Finn. She settled herself on the couch, trying to get into any position that wouldn't give her a view of the flag hanging in front of her. When she was semi satisfied she opened her book to start reading.

She'd do anything right now to get her mind off of her current situation. She kept trying to tell herself it wasn't that bad. He believed her, or seemed to and so she should be home free right? She prayed the handsome colonel would return soon and have her sent back to her uncles farm. Then she would have one story to tell when she finally got back to America.

After a while of thought she fell into a flow of reading. A few hours passed and just at the Duke and the King were encountered by Jim and Huck she dozed off to sleep and the book dropped from her hands.

She dreamed of a small boy in old, ratty clothing. His cheeked were streaked with dirt and dried tears. His brown hair was dirty and his blue eyes were deep and engulfed in fear. She tried to call him over to her but he wouldn't come. She saw the trucks off in the distance. Why wasn't he hiding! The boy looked down at the gold stare on his chest.

Move! She inwardly screamed. Run! The trucks came closer and parked. The colonel, the Jew Hunter, stepped out, hat on hand and gun in hand. Emily couldn't move. She was frozen in fear. The little boy ran up to him and tugged on his sleeve. The Jew Hunter smiled. Emily smiled back. His hand, which held the gun, was raised to the boys head. The trigger was pulled and the boy fell to the ground. The Jew Hunter looked over at her, and smiled.

She snapped up from the couch at a speed she was not aware she could move at. Lose hair that had slipped from her pony tail was plastered to her forehead. The hair still in the band was plastered to the back of her neck and her face was hot. Breathing heavily she looked around.

The large Nazi flag stared at her from against the wall. The door was slightly ajar and she noticed her book was on the table. A blanket, she hadn't had before was dropped over her legs and waist. She turned around at the desk and saw a half concerned colonel.

"Mademoiselle?" He asked. "Are you ill?"

"No." she said shaking her head.

"Good. You were having quite a fit. I almost came to wake you." He said and went back to his paper work.

"When did you get back?" She asked.

"About two hours ago." he told her. "You were asleep, so I could not tell you the good news." he said and looked up to smile. He needed to stop that. She needed to remember her dream. Think of that Landa.

"Good News?" She asked. Could she go home now?

"You have been cleared as an enemy of the state."

"So I can return now? To my uncle and family?" She asked hopefully and he looked at her with sympathy. How genuine that sympathy was she didn't know.

"I hate to inform you of this, but I will not be able to leave the city for over a little two months. Not until after the premier." He said.

"Cant someone else drive me back?"

"No one I trust. German higher command wont care if an American girl belonging to a Jew hiding family get's raped." He said it so matter of fact that her stomach tightened into knots. "And the soldiers know it, what's more. If you want to trust their morality and character, I will not stop you. But in good conscience, I can not place such a beautiful and virtuous women on a truck, with soldiers, that is headed into the middle of nowhere. You see?" He asked and she thought about it with a horrified expression.

"I suppose you are right." She said.

"but I will be stuck here for two months? What will my family think!" She cried. He reached for a blank piece of paper and pen.

"Here you are. Write to them, I will send it out in the morning."

"Not today?" She asked. An amused smile spread over his face and he reached in behind him and pulled the curtain to the side to expose black.

"What time is it?" She asked and he pointed behind her. Turning around her eyes widened.

"one o'clock!"

"I left around six, I assume you slept the whole time." He said. "But please write to them. They will surely worry for such a gem." She took the paper from his hand and blushed. She took a seat on the couch and used the table to write on. Her letter was as follows:

"Dear uncle and family,

I want you all to know I am safe and in good hands. Problems have arisen and I will not be able to return to you for two months. I am well and have not been harmed. I am in Paris, staying in Colonel Land's head quarters. Please do not worry yourselves. I will write when able. I love and am thinking of you. Tell Arnett I will beat him when we get home.

Love Emily."

"Beat him?" The colonel asked and Emily jumped. He was right over her shoulder reading.

"At racing. We run from the house to the tree line and back." She said folding the letter, a little angry at the intrusion of privacy but unable to express it. Before she could fold it a second time he pulled it from her.

"In good hands?" Something in the way he said it made Emily's stomach tingle. Her eyes dropped to his hands. What would it be like to really be in his hands.

"They fear you. They say- Well, I just don't want them to think you've hurt me."

"What does your family say?" He asked sitting down next to her. His knee brushed up against hers and she quickly moved away.

"Nothing." She said shaking her head.

"No harm will come to your family. I promise. I am just curious." he said and leaned on an arm he placed over his knees.

"They say you are capable of anything." She said. "That you kill because you enjoy it." He leaned back and sighed.

"Well nothing could be farther from the truth. I am doing my job. And that is that." He said and frowned.

"I know, Sir." She said. "They can only go off stories. You are a very feared man." He smiled at that. Not a cold smile, but a very self satisfied smile and he lifted his shoulders up to his ears.

"It is good to be feared. Shows respect." He said. "How can you have respect without fear?"

"I don't think the Jews or people of France respect you." She said and stopped. Her face went pale and she watched for a reaction. He looked at her a long moment with his intense glare before laughing.

"You tease rough, I see. Me too. I like it rough." he said and Emily turned red and looked at her feet. He meant for that to sound suggestive. He had too of. This thought was confirmed when she saw the sly look in his eyes. "So red." he said and reached out and playfully pinched her cheek. She blushed deeper and looked up at him shyly. "We should get you to bed. Follow me please." he said and offered her his hand. She daintily placed her hand in his and he walked her from the room. He lead her up a grand staircase (which had a Nazi flag hanging from it).

"Here you are." He said and gently lowered her hand to her side before letting go. He opened the door to a room with a beautiful bed, nightstand, wardrobe, desk and book shelf, along with a picture of Adolf Hitler above the bed and a Nazi flag hanging from the wall.

She felt hatred well up in her heart for Hitler as she stared at it. For some reason however, she felt no anger for the man next to her.

"My room is right next door." he said with an open smile. If you need anything come and get me. I don't need to lock the door do I?" He asked.

"No Sir."

"Gute Nacht." He said and kissed her hand. She went into the line and shut the door behind her, giving the smiling colonel one last shy look.

"Good night." She said as the door clicked shut. She turned and went straight for the picture of Hitler. She took it off the wall and placed it face down on the night stand. She took off her sweater and laid it on the small desk in the corner before crawling into bed. S much as it should of bothered her, Emily didn't think twice about falling asleep with a soft smile on her face and a German Colonel on her mind."

A/N: Please review. I love Landa, and have been writing like crazy, so I will update as soon as I can but reviews would be great!!!

They inspire me and I write faster, : - )


	3. Drei

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed. : -). I hope you guys like this. I keep watching Inglourious Basterds scenes, lol, and guess who is in them all. It's really hard to keep him in character though. He was played to perfectly.

Please tell me what you think

__

__

__

Emily woke up to light flooding the room. She squinted her eyes and looked over to see a young soldier opening the blinds. She pulled the covers up to her quickly and remembered the Colonel's words about last night. Had the soldier come to rape her. Where was the Colonel now. She would have given anything to replace this young soldier with the Colonel.

"Guten Morgan." He said just as Emily was about to call for Colonel Landa. "I am Hermann. Colonel Landa sent me to wake you. Breakfast will be ready shortly." He said and curtly walked over to the nightstand and picked up the picture of Hitler. He gave her a sharp look and placed it back on the wall. "Come with me, please." he said and Emily slipped out of bed as the young officer walked into the hall. She grabbed her sweater and buttoned it up to the middle of her chest.

She followed Hermann down the stairs and was lead into a comfortably sized dining room. The Colonel was seated by himself reading the paper and sipping from his coffee. When she entered the room the Colonel looked up at her and smiled. "Good morning, Miss Emily." He said and pulled a chair out next to him for her. After she was sitting Colonel Landa spoke with Hermann in German a few moments.

Emily didn't understand anything they were saying. She could sometimes pick up on German words that were similar to English, but they were speaking to fast. When the Colonel sat down he sighed and acted disappointed. "Hermann tells me that you took down the picture of the Fuher?" Emily looked down at her feet and felt her stomach turn. God dammit why had she done that?

She played with her hands under the table while he sipped his coffee. "I-I" she stuttered. "I couldn't look at it." The colonel nodded.

"I understand." He said nodding. "However. If anyone other than I, or my friend Hermann, were to see that…well. It wouldn't look good. Let's leave it at that. Don't take it down again." He said forcefully. She nodded quickly.

"I won't colonel." She told him and placed her hands on the table, palms down.

"Good girl." He said and smiled, reopening his paper. "I hope you enjoy eggs. It is breakfast. My cook makes wonderful eggs."

"I better like eggs." She laughed. "I've lived on a farm over five years now."

"A long time to be away from home. Do you miss it terribly?"

"Oh, yes. I can't even tell you." She said and bit her lip, thinking of her parents.

"And you are from New York City yes?" He asked looking at her from over his paper.

"No, Glen Falls." She said and he smiled before nodding. "Do you miss Austria?"

"I miss the country. My old home. But I have no family left." He said sipping his coffee.

"I'm sorry." She said and he waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't be. I was an only child and my parents died recently." He shook his head. "I wasn't close to them. No great loss." Emily nodded slowly and the food came in. The colonel had been right. The eggs were amazing. They ate in silence. Occasionally Colonel Landa would laugh at something he read. Emily watched him eat his eggs. If he were any other man she would have been repulsed. He look large bites and ate quickly, but somehow managed to keep his charm and class.

When he turned the page he gave out a loud laugh and Emily looked over at him curiously.

"What are you laughing at Sir?" She asked him trying to see the paper. He laid the news paper down on the table and pointed to a picture of a man with a severely hooked, and impossibly large nose. She couldn't read the language but she saw the word "Jude." and her stomach twisted in disgust.

"Have you _ever _seen a Jew who looked like that?" He laughed and shook his head. He picked the newspaper back up and let out another chuckle.

"No I have not." She said rigidly.

"Now have I." He said. "Goebbels is a smart man but Jesus Christ." He said shaking his head again. "If he wants to sway those on the fence he has so make it believable no?" Emily felt a little better about the Colonel after that. He wasn't laughing at the picture, but at the ridiculousness of it…that's something right? She had to admit, she was a little disturbed by the comedy he found in the vile propaganda.

Some time later he folded his paper up, laid it down on the table gingerly and stood. "I am afraid that I must leave you now." He said straightening his uniform. "The house is free reign. Do not move any documents you may come across. I'd lock them up, but you cant read them anyway." He said with a lopsided smile. She rose from her seat and waited for him to leave. He fixed the sleeves of his shirt before looking at her.

"Do you play the piano, my dear?" He asked and walked out into the hall. Emily followed, watching how his uniform hung on his body. He's a Nazi, Emily. Se told herself. A Nazi.

"Yes, Sir." She said. "I have played since I was four." She tried to keep her voice impassive as she followed him while he walked to the door. She couldn't help but feel excitement well up inside her at the mention of a piano. He placed on his coat and jacket and raised his eyebrows with a smile.

"Well. There is a piano right through there, in the sitting room. I would so love for you to play, for me, when I return." The words 'for me' were spoken deep in his throat and she felt blood run to her face.

"I would love to play for you." She couldn't think when he said things like that. It was his voice. And his eyes, his hair, his way of speaking. His eyes twinkled as he looked at her a long moment with a smile that made her knees feel weak. How did he do that?

"Au revoir. I look forward to tonight." He reached for her hand and placed a soft kiss to her knuckles. He held onto her hand a moment longer than he needed too.

"Good bye Colonel." She said and bit her lip. She watched him leave and had a fleeting thought that she was flirting with a man who was probably going off to kill someone. She swept those thoughts out of her mind as quickly as they came.

She made her way into the study where she and the Colonel had been the night before. She went over and sat in the Colonel's chair and looked down at the papers. Although she couldn't read any of it she appreciated his graceful handwriting and style.

His name was signed neatly and stood out on the pages. The 'H' and 'L' was large and looked over the rest of his name. She trailed her finger tips over the ink and bit her lip. Oh dear. She quickly stood and picked up "Huck Finn" where she left it the other night. She did her best to keep her mind clear and read, and almost finished, but grew tired after Huck decided he would rather go to hell. She placed the book down on the table and scanned through the rest of the library.

She picked a random book off the shelf and opened it. It was in German and she tilted her head and flipped through it. Language had always interested her. How all these random letters made sense to someone amazed her. Of course, there was probably some German out there thinking the same about English.

She looked back at the papers on Landa's desk. What she would give to be able to read those. She wondered out of the study and past the dining room, finally coming to stop in the sitting room. The piano was absolutely beautiful.

It was a Grand Piano, shiny black, and the lid was up. She quickly went over to it and ran her fingers over the keys. It had been so long since she had last played the piano. Almost five years now. Since she had come to France actually. Her uncle and Aunt, God bless them, were simple dairy farmers, and couldn't of afforded a piano before the war, let alone now. Not only that, but they did not see the point in such luxuries.

None of them had gone to college, and none of their children planned to go either. Neither played or had any interest in music, or played an instrument and they never went to see movies. Needless to say, although they got along fine and loved each other , they had little in common. Now to be thrown in with such a charming, educated, and handsome man, she was dying to be intellectually stimulated.

She smiled and pressed down on a few keys. Her heart warmed at the sound. She didn't like to brag but she was exceptionally good at the piano. She had been in special classes since she was six. She began playing a little tune from her childhood and she smiled brightly, remembering home.

She was oddly excited at showing the colonel some of the songs from her childhood. She was proud of her skill, and while she didn't want to show off, she definitely wanted to impress the Colonel. She hadn't had any appreciation of her skills since arriving with her family.

She didn't know how long she was playing but eventually the young soldier, Hermann was it? Entered the room. "Lunch Fraulein," He said and Emily rose to go into the room she and Landa had eaten in earlier. It was a simple lunch, ham, carrots and a glass of milk. She loved milk. Something about milk…it was just good.

When she was done she went back to the sitting too to play some more. How many songs should she practice. How many would the Colonel want to hear? She wanted to be prepared for anything. A small quiver went through her stomach at the thought of pleasing him with her music. She wished she knew some German songs. Her father, Enzo Bernardi, had fought in World War One and certainly never had anything nice to say about Germans. He definitely wouldn't have let her learn anything German.

She eventually pried herself away from the piano. She decided on a short nap before the Colonel returned. She climbed the stairs and stopped in front of her door. She gave the door next to hers a hard look. It was the same as hers, dark brown, hand carved wood, but it seemed different. More ominous. She shook her head and entered her room.

She was being silly, that's all. She lay down on the bed and for a long time stared at the giant swastika in front of her. She finally managed to drift off to sleep. She woke up to heavy footsteps outside. It sounded like the person was running. She jumped out of bed and went to her door. She peaked out into the hallway and saw Hermann jogging down the stairs.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Colonel is back." He said curtly. She turned and quickly headed to the bathroom. She splashed cold water over her face and rubbed her eyes. She pulled her tied from her hair and brushed out her hair as best she could, before tying it back behind her.

She left the bathroom and brushed off her dress on her way to the stairs. She stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at Colonel Landa and Hermann. They were speaking warmly and Hermann was smiling widely. Landa clapped his hand over his shoulder and laughed loudly. Emily took a step toward the bottom of the stairs and Colonel Landa looked over at her.

He smiled at her, a sideways smile, but still warm. Hermann helped him out of his coat as the Colonel spoke. "Don't you look beautiful." He said and Emily made her way down the stairs over to him. He picked up her hand and kissed it. Why couldn't American boys act like this? When the war was over, she was coming to Europe to find a husband.

The Colonel removed his hat and placed it on the hook by the door. "I have quite a bit of paper work to do tonight I'm afraid." he said and Emily's shoulder's sagged and she looked toward the sitting room. The Colonel's back was to her and he missed her disappointment. "But, you will play for me when I am done yes? In an hour or two?" Emily nodded quickly and blushed at her excitement.

"Of course Colonel. When ever you are ready." She said with a nod. She followed him into his study and sat down on the couch. She tried to read but her eyes kept going to the Colonel. His jaw was set and his eyes intensely gazing at the files. Occasionally he would rub his eyes and blink repeatedly. His forehead would sometimes crinkle together and he would scratch his forehead with a single finger.

The phone ran quite a bit and every time he picked up a phone he spoke in a different language. First German, then Italian, then French, then German again, back to French and so on. She was amazed at how easily he could switch from language to language and enjoyed watching him do it.

"So much work." He said leaning back in his chair and smiling. "I just want this infernal war to end." He said rubbed his temples.

"I think everyone does." She said closing the book she had been "reading".

"I have a terrible ache in my head. And I have just the thing to soothe it." He said standing with one of his smiles.

"What is that, Sir."

He reached out his hand to her and she took it. He began walking, him holding her hand, in his, between them just below the height of her shoulder. "A young lady to play the piano for me." He said.

"And who is this young lady? I would love to meet her." She replied and he laughed.

"Well, she is a bit cheeky, I dare say. Likes the Jews a bit too much, and is not very fond of me I don't think." He said lowering his head close to hers, while he spoke before pulling back.

"Well, I don't think that's true. I'm sure she likes you just fine. It is your profession and bigotry she struggles with."

"Bigotry!" He said in mock outrage. "I possess no such trait."

"A member of the S.S not bigoted?" She asked.

"Enlightened." He winked at her and opened the door to the sitting room. The comment didn't sit well with Emily but the feeling flitted away as she looked to the piano.

She took her seat at the piano and the colonel lay down across a nearby couch. "What would you like to hear?" She asked. He through a moment before answering.

"Moonlight Sonata. Do you know it?" He asked.

"Of course." she told him and began to play. She was terrified she would miss up and hit a wrong key. It had been so long since she had played. When she finished she looked at the Colonel who was smiling. He clapped his hands together loudly.

"Brava! That was simply wonderful. Please, continue." He said waving his hand. She began to play most of the songs she knew and received mountains of warm praise from the Colonel each time. She felt his eyes on her the whole time and her fingers shook. She finished her last song and let out a shaky breath. She began to play Fur Elise when she felt the Colonel behind her. She looked to the couch and saw he was no longer reclining on it. He stood behind her and watched her fingers move over the keys.

She felt him behind her and her fingers stopped moving on the piano with a clang of the keys. He bent over her so his lips were near her ear. "Are you ok, my dear?" He murmured. She tried to nod but couldn't. He was far to close to her. She could smell the strong, musky, masculine scent of him all around her and her face burned. "Why did you stop?"

"I-I…" She couldn't form thoughts let alone words. Never had she been this close to a man, and never so aware of one.

"You seem flustered." He said and she turned to look at him. He looked down at her with a smile that lit her stomach on fire. She took a deep breath and kept staring into his eyes un able to pull away. Suddenly, David, the little boy hiding at her uncles farm came into her mind. She saw his big eyes as her uncle put him behind the wall with the rest of his family and she turned her head away from the charming devil next to her.

How could she have let herself get so wrapped up with a S.S officer? She had to remember what this man was. Think of David, who used to sit on her lap when they were allowed out of the wall. She couldn't let the Colonel's good looks, charming smile, and over all masculine and commanding presence overwhelm her. She couldn't. She repeated it over and over again and closed her eyes to think, but the smell of the Colonel was still strong, and his warmth still close. "Perhaps it is time you went to bed." She barley heard his rich voice as he spoke.

She was barley aware of the Colonel's hands on her as he helped her stand. She was turned toward him and felt his hand on her wrist. His skin was hot against her own and he pulled her closer to him. He brought up a finger to brush aside a strand of loose hair and smiled. She bit her lip and stared into his blue eyes. "You play beautifully. My headache is gone. Good night."

"Good night." She whispered back. He smiled one last time before stepping out of the room.


	4. vier

A/N: I hope you like it. Things are going to start getting real steamy after this. : -) Please review. I live off of reviews. Lol

And any other Christoph fans out there, there are quite a lot of clips/movies on you tube of his previous work. He just as good looking when not a Nazi. lol

___

Emily walked up the stairs to her room with painful knots in her stomach. As she passed the study she saw the Colonel seated at his desk reading. She passed by quickly, afraid that he would see her and decide to stop her. He looked so normal in that moment. Not like a murderer at all. What horrified her the most about their previous moment, is that she didn't think she would have said no to him, no matter what it was he asked.

It would be bad enough were he a normal enemy soldier in a time of war. But it wasn't even like he was a normal German soldier. He was S.S. A Nazi for Christ's sake. She tried to get these thoughts out of her head but failed…miserably.

He was a man of the world. He was cultured, educated and foreign. Add that with handsome and charming and her head was spinning. Thoughts from before popped into her head as she climbed the stairs. She tried to think of past boyfriends. Peter, who had been killed two days after being sent into combat, had been a kind, funny and sweet boy. So had Jonathon and Andrew, but that was the problem.

The reason that her palms sweated, her head went empty and her stomach fluttered was because Colonel Hans Landa was not a boy. He was a man. And that was a fact she was all too aware of. He had experienced things John, Peter and Andrew couldn't have even begun to comprehend.

She nearly trembled at the thought of being wrapped in his powerful arms and surrounded by his commanding presence and warmth. But how could she feel these things for this man and yet hate all others like him. What did that say about her? That she was bad or hypocritical?

He wasn't in charge of camps, where most of the torture was. That was good right. And his logic of killing, while reprehensible, made some type of warped sense to him. As far as she had heard he had never tortured anyone while in France. True he lead a death squad, but…

She thought back to watching him on the phone while he spoke in German. He spoke with such confidence and power it made her hands shake. She remembered the odd disappointment she felt when he hind up and ceased to speak.

She shook her head as she laid down on her bed over the covers. She just needed to get over this little school girl crush. She was not a sixteen year old school girl. She was a twenty three year old women. She was to old to get so wrapped up over a man. A Nazi no less. And she couldn't help it. His German heritage did add to his appeal.

Coming from a girl who had, up to five years ago, never left Glenn Falls, then, when she arrived in France, was confined to her family's small farm house, it was incredibly exciting to be thrown in with someone from another country. During her time in France she had only met one other French person, other than Family. She was a eighty year old widow who only spoke French. Emily spoke a little french, but this women spoke to fast, to loud, and to much for her to understand.

She was dying for companionship. She threw her head back against one of the pillows and groaned. Why did this have to be so complicated. She looked up at the Swastika and frowned. God Help her. Why couldn't she hate this man?

In the middle of Emily's musings the door creaked open slowly. Looking over, Emily saw the colonel standing in the doorway.

"Good night, my Fraulein." He said and Emily, after nearly choking on air, answered.

"Good night, Colonel." He looked at her for a long moment.

"I will bring you shopping tomorrow. You can not wear that for the whole time you are here." He said and before Emily could answer he shut the door and was gone. Amazing. Less than twenty words and her heart was pumping in her chest and she could barley think of what to say.

Shopping with Landa? Why did that fill her with an insurmountable amount of dread? She was confused now, what would she feel like after spending the day with him? Well, maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Maybe she would be able to see passed his charm and get over her crush. She certainly hoped so.

With a sigh she rose and got under the blankets. In the other room she heard the Colonel pacing. His heavy boots were heard in steady steps. What would it be like to be in that bedroom with him? No, no, no. She would not think of that.

She rolled onto her side and buried her face in the pillow with a groan. This was not going to be easy.

__

When she woke up she quickly washed her face and straightened out her hair. Her chocolate brown hair was beginning to have a greasy tinge to it, but there was nothing she could do with out a bath. She most definitely didn't want to ask the Colonel.

As she descended the stairs she passed the young soldier from before. "Hermann?" She asked and he looked at her for a moment with confusion. "That's your name right?"

"Oh." He said after a moment. "Kind of. Colonel Landa calls everyone Hermann. So I learn to go by it." He said.

"Oh…What is your real name?"

"Paul." He said and gave her a little bow.

"Nice to meet you Paul." She said with a smile. "Do you know where the Colonel is?"

"Eating in there." He said.

"Thank you." She said. As she walked into the room the Colonel was seated at the same table as yesterday. A small half eaten scone lay in front of him and he looked up form his paper with a smile. "Good morning, Colonel." She said as she entered.

"Please sit, Fraulein." He said and she did with a small nod and smile. A man, neatly dressed in white, came in and spoke to Landa a moment, before leaving and returning with a scone for Emily. "I hope you enjoy it." He told her. "They are quite good." As if to illustrate this he took a large bit of his own before going back to his paper.

"Does that have any update on the war?" She asked him, arching her neck to see them.

"Yes, but this is a paper for civilians. I am ninety nine point nine percent sure that none of it is accurate. He said. "When I go to work I will get my daily update."

"Oh." She answered weakly.

"It is a piece of propaganda. Nothing more. It is quite amusing." He said with a chuckle. "Is it satisfactory?" He asked turning the attention back to the meal. She nodded with a mouthful and giggled self consciously as she chewed.

"Yes, Sir. It is very good." she said.

"Good. I assume you will want some fresh clothes?"

"Well, yes sir, but you don't need to buy me-"

"Nonsense, of course I will." He said and stood. "Be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Sir, I really must protest. You don-"

"Enough." He said curtly and Emily closed her mouth immediately and sat still. "I have made my decision. You are getting new clothes." He stared at her, his jaw set and eyes burning intensely. She nodded slowly.

"Yes Sir."

"Fifteen minutes." He said and walked out.

She finished her scone and glass of milk before standing and walking into the hall. The Colonel exited his study and kissed her hand. "Are you ready?" He asked and she nodded timidly. His moment of annoyance before frightened her. "Good."

She followed him out and into the waiting car. He did not have on his leather jacket because it was a pleasantly warm day. He opened the car door for her and as she climbed in she saw his eyes fall momentarily to her twisting hips. They felt her pulse quicken but subdued it as he moved in next to her. As Emily twisted the fingers of her left hand and with her right he ordered the driver to go.

"Do you have expensive tastes, Fraulein?" He asked with a flirty undertone.

"I did before coming to France. Cow country was truly a shock to my system." She laughed.

"You were wealthy then?"

"I suppose. I prefer the term comfortable." He gave her a teasing look and she laughed. "Very comfortable. My father is very high up in the military."

The moment it came out of her mouth she knew it was a mistake. She stared out the window, unable to look at him. She simply waited for his reaction. There was a few moments of calm and her pulse drummed in her ears.

"I hope the shops will be to your level of satisfaction then." He said silkily. Had he heard her? Was he just letting it pass? "After all, that is what the daughter of a…General perhaps? Deserves." She bit her trembling lip and closed her eyes. Her face was still toward the window. She said nothing as she felt him move closer to her. His leg touched hers and she practically huddled against the door.

He was to close. His masculine scent invaded her senses and she felt her jaw tremble. "A General then?" He said when she didn't answer.

"Bingo." She whispered.

"And where is he stationed?" He asked.

"He's in Washington." She said and felt a tear leak from her eye. This was definitely it. Torture, death, something was going to happen. She suddenly burned with humiliation. How could she have had just a crush on him? One of his fingers went to the side of her face and he forced her to look at him.

"Oh, don't cry." He said and brought up a finger to wipe away the tear. "There is no reason. I will not hurt you." He said touching his chest with his hand.

"I don't know anything." She told him with big eyes. His smile was wide and friendly.

"Oh I have no doubt. Especially after having no contact with him for five years. I assume you did not attempt to smuggle mail out of the country?"

"No, Sir." She said and bit her lip. His eyes fell to her lips before moving lower down her body. She let out a breathy gasp when she saw his eyes. His eyes locked back to hers and no words passed between them. Emily tried to keep her chest from heaving with her nervous breaths. Neither even noticed when the car pulled to a stop.

"We are here, Colonel." The driver said and broke the staring contest that the Colonel had been moments away from winning.

"Danke Hermann." He said and got out. "Hermann" opened the door for Emily and she stepped out, trying her best to collect herself. She walked into the store struggling to hold herself together. She could feel the Colonel close behind her and the store owner looked up from his desk and smiled brightly. He came up to her with his arms held open speaking in French rapidly.

He kissed her hand and continued to speak. Emily looked up at the Colonel with a lost expression on her face. He merely stared at the man with a lazy smile on his face. He spoke when the French store owner finally quieted and Emily felt his hand rest on her hip.

She was lead into a room where she was measured by two young French women. The Colonel spoke with the owner why he looked over the variety of skirts and dresses. As Colonel spoke the Frenchman grew happier and happier. For a moment Emily thought he would kiss the Colonel. That would be something to see.

Eventually the Colonel and the Frenchman left the room and Emily was fitted in three day dressed, an evening gown and multiple skirts and shirts with matching jackets. She was presented with a number of purses and shoes. Everything was better made and more beautiful than the last.

When she left the clothing was carried into the back of the Colonels car.

"This must of cost a fortune!" She said as she watched the driving carry everything.

"It was not to expensive." He said. "Besides you need something to wear to dinner tonight." He said and Emily felt her stomach drop.

"Dinner?" The colonel laughed at her expression.

"just with me. So we can get to know each other more… intimately." He said. He said strongly pronouncing the Tees and speaking slowly. Her breath came out in a shudder and she felt his hand on her lower back. The air left her body as she seated herself in the car. "I have some work to do. I will drop you off at home where I expect you to bathe, and be ready by six. Acceptable?" He asked as he sat in next to her.

She nodded and pressed closer to the door. The ride, for the most part was silent. Emily stared out the window, keeping her body as far away from Landa as she could. He didn't go inside when she was dropped off, but he got out of the car, opened the door for Emily and walked her to the door. He looked at his wrist watch before looking.

"It is twelve now. Remember, diner at six. Be ready for me." He purred leaned in. He picked up both of her hands and placed a soft kiss to her cheek. Had he pulled back a second later he might have heard a soft, breathy moan escape her lips. As his warm lips were pressed to her skin she breathed in his scent and was overwhelmed with the closeness of his body. She felt his skin against hers and barley kept from trembling.

"I will see you tonight." He said his eyes twinkling. All she could do was stand, staring dumbly at him, as he walked down the steps to his awaiting car.


	5. fünf

A/N: Please review!! I am dying for reviews! I neeed them! lol

I hope you like it. And again, please review! please please please!

She was in her bedroom placing a clip in her hair when she heard the Colonel enter. She draped her brown hair over her shoulders and it framed her heart shaped face. Paul had gotten her some make up and she looked it over. She ignored the lipstick. Lipstick always made her feel werid. She also bit her lip when she was nervous and certainly didn't want smudged red pain all over her lips and teeth. Instead, she left her lips bare and put on a conservitive amount of eye liner and mascara. When her make up wa to her satisfaction she rose and went to the bed.

She had chosen her favorite three outfits and laid them out on the bed. The blue one, a similiar red outfit and a close fitting green dress. She traild her finger over a button on one of the matching jackets contemplating which outfit would be the most acceptable. A knock came at the door and Emily jumped into the air from surprise. She went to the door and opened it, only poking her head out and saw Paul. She bit her lip and waited for him to speak.

"The Colonel says you will wear the blue dress-skirt." He said shortly. She nodded silently and her eyes widened slightly. Paul walked away and Emily shut the door. That made her decision much easier, she thought wryly. She dressed quickly and looked herself over in the mirror. The skirt clung to her hips and the blouse, even covered by the jacket showed off the swell of her breasts. She hadn't looked this beautiful since leaving America. And even then she was only an awkward seventeen year old girl with a flat chest, and boyish figure. She slipped on the black heals that elongated her legs.

"Wow." She breahed out looking at herself. Was this what she was hiding under that old, frumpy dress her Aunt had sown her. It was five thirty when she looked at the clock next. Smoothing her hands over her hips and with one last look in the mirror she exited her room and looked over the railing. The house was quiet and noone was in sight. She slowly made her way down the stairs and knots that had already tied themselves in her stomach tightened. She walked down the stairs slowly, and it felt like she had been walking for hours. When she got to the bottom she made her way over to the Colonel's office.

The door was opened and she stood in the doorway silently. The Colonel was seated at his desk reading over files and letters. His face was blank and his eyes shifted over the page quickly. He looked so handsome Emily momentarily forgot how to speak. After a moment she knocked shyly at the door frame. He looked up and she watched his eyes as they ran over her body, dreadfully, deliciously slow. His lips parted a fraction of an inch and when he finally took his eyes away from her hips he smiled at her.

"You look... ravishing." He said, his voice low and almost animalistic. Her face burnt red at the suggestive compliment and she nodded.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Please, come in my dear." He said standing and motioning toward the couch. She sat down, but he remained standing, looking down at her with his arms crossed, across his chest. She crossed her legs nervously and watched his eyes wander over her her now exposed knee. "I am so pleased you decided to wear this one." He said indicating the dress. Emily looked down at herself. Like she had a choice. "Your letter was delivered yesterday." He said going back to his desk and picking up the paper he was reading when she walked in. "The soldier I sent to deliver it returned with this." He said handing her the letter. She immediatly recognized Arnett's handwriting.

The Colonel was standing so close in front of her their knees were almost touching. She looked up at him and her stomach did flip flops. How did he manage to make her feel so small?

"Read, read." He said and she nodded, turning to the letter.

"Dearest Emily, It is so comforting to hear that you are ok. I would like to apologize now if my letter seems impersonal. A the present time a S.S officer is standing over my shoulder reading this as I am writing. I can also guarentee that your Jew Hunting Colonel will read it before it finds it's way into your hands. That being said I will translate for my father. 'Dear neice, please do everything you can to stay safe. Do what te good Colonel says. Your father would kill me should any harm come to you. Not to mention the extream pain and guilt I would feel, knowing you were in my care when you came to harm. Everything has settled here. Arnett and I have fixed the wall and your Aunt has gone into town and bought some new fabrics. WHen you return she will have a new dress for you. Please, if you can, write t us. Even now we are filled with worry. ANd remember, keep the Colonel happy. He is a dangerous man. With love from us all, -Your family-

P.S: Emily you never have, and never will beat me in a race. Love Arnett."

Emily smiled softly as she folded up th eletter. "They are good people." She told the Colone and he nodded.

"I am sure." He held out his hand and waited expectantly. She didn't know if he wanted the letter or her hand, but since she did not want to give up her letter she offered her his hand. It seemed to be what he had been looking for because he gently pulled her to her feet. She wasn't expecting the motion and so she stumbled against him. She looked up at him and felt his hand putting sligt pressure on her lower back to steady her. He lifted his free hand and wagged his finger at her with a teaing smile. "Almost fell."

She blushed and pressed her hand against his chest so that she could stand. He offered her his arm and she looped her arm in his. He began to walk from the study, bringing Emily with him.

"Do you enjoy French cuisine?" he asked lightly.

"my chef back home was french, but I have not had any real french food since coming here." She told him. "Just bread, eggs and normal farm food." He lead her outside to the car and smiled.

"Well you are in for quite a treat then." He told her and opened the door to the car. She jumped when his hand went to her waist and he gently nudged her into the car. For most of the ride they were relatively silent. WHen the car hit a bump in the road the Colonel's knee would brushed against her own and she would take a deeper breath than normal. The friction was driving her insane and everytime she breathed in she was bombarded with his masculine scent. Coffee, tabacco, a cologne and something specifcally him was an intoxicating mix. Tonight was going to be a long night.

They entered a beautiful French restuarant, her arm in his. They were immediatly saw to by a French waiter who had them go in past a long line. The others waiting in the room shot the Colonel angry, hate filled looks. The only diners who were forced to wait were the ones who werent in Uniform. Once the she and the Colonel made it into the resturaunt she noticed every single occupied table had atleat one S.S or Gestapo officer at it and most of the female guests all spoke French, or German with French accents. Her first thought was to sneer at the traitors, but then she felt the hot arm of the Colonel against her own and her face burned with shame. She was just as bad as them wasn't she?

They were intercepted by a young, handsomely dressed Gestopo officer who saluted to the Colonel. "Sturmbannfuher." The Colonel said with a nod.

"Standartenfuher." The Gerstapo officer started before speaking in German. The Colonel smiled arrogantly as the officer fawned over him. The officer then turned to Emily and spoke to her quickly.

"I am afraid she only speaks English." The Colonel said and the officer raised his eye brows.

"Really? And who _is _this gem?" He asked in English. His accent was much thicker than the Colonel and sounded harsh. He reached out his hand and placed a light kiss to the back of her hand. Emily immediatly pulled her hand back and stepped closer to the Colonel.

"Emily Benardi. She is from America. When the war started she moved to Italy with her family to live under a true leader, like Mussolini, instead of under that bumbling Jew loving Roosevelt." Colonel Landa said smoothly. The Gestaop major smiled and looked down at Emily with a leacherous smile on his face.

"It is certainly refreshing to know at least some in America understand the superiority of Germany and Italy." He said and smiled slyly. Emily nodded with a deep breath and felt she might be sick.

"Yes, I can not tell you how pleased we were to get out of the Jew controlled government and escape from the Jew dogma of America." She said mechnically. The Colonel looked satisfied at her statement and nodded slowly.

"Would you two like to join me at my table?" He asked and took Emily's hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles. Before Emily could react her hand was ripped from the Major's and was in the Colonel's.

"Actually we will eat at our own table. Thank you." The Colonel said coldly. In a second his hand was on Emily's waist and she was pressed against his side. The major's eyes widened and his mouth began to flounder.

"I apolgize Colonel. I didnt realize she was, I didn't know that you-" Had Emily not been so aware of the hand on her hip, and the way the Colonel held her possesivly against him she would have been amused by the Major's babbling. "I must go." He said stiffly and saluted the Colonel one last time before walking away. The Colonel turned and resumed their earlier path but kept his hand on Emily's waist, dropping it slightly to her hip. As they got deeper into the resturaunt the ranking of the officers grew.

The women stared at her coldly while the men greeted the Colonel with a nod. The Colonel's hand was tight on her hip and she shivered slightly. His body was hard and a powerful heat was radiating off of him. He pulled out her chair for her before sitting down next to her, instead of across the table.

"I hope your time in Paris has not been to terrible?" He asked smiling at her. Emily felt silly, but a little thrill of excitment ran up her spine when she saw his charming, almost flirtacious smile.

"Not at all Colonel. It is actually good to get away from the farm. My uncles farm is beautful, as you saw, but even back home in A-" She paused a moment and looked around. "Even back home I wasn't this isolated."

"If only you could have seen Paris before the occupation. It was truley maginificant. One of my favorite cities."

"Up until I was brought here the only cities I have seen was Rome and New York City." As the Colonel looked at her his eyes lit up with excitment.

"What is New York like?"

"Loud, big and filled with rude people. But it is somthing. It really is." He nodded slowly. "May I ask you somthing Colonel?" SHe asked and he nodded.

"Of course."

"How did you learn so many languages?" Before he could answer a waiter arrived to take their order. The Colonel ordered in French and when the waiter walked away he raised his eye brows.

"What was your question, my dear?"

"How did you learn-"

"Ah, yes the languages." He interupted. "Before the Great War I studied English and Italian. Obviously I knew German. I picked up French ou of neccesity at the start of this war."

"You had no formal training in French?" He shook his head. "But you speak it so beautifully."

"I am good with languages." He said smugly.

"I wish I was." She said with a gih. "I know a little French, barley enough Italian to communicate with my grandparents and almost no German."

"What do you know in German." The Colonel asked taking a sip of his wine.

"Nein." She said and he chuckled.

"A good word to know though, yes?" He asked and she nodded.

"I suppose so." She smiled at him shyly and he looked at her a long moment.

"When is the last time you were out in a resturaunt?" He asked.

"Six years." She said, realizing for the first time how long it had been. "I can't tell you how amazing it is to be out in such a beautiful one. When Blitzkreig began I did not leave the farm. I arrived in France in '39."

"Such a long time to be away from home. I myself have not seen Austria for three years. I been all over France, Italy, Poland, I have even gone back to Germany, but not Austria."

"WHy not?" She asked.

"No time I'm afriad. But like I said, I have no one to go back to, or to miss. I suppose it could be worse. But you. You have your family, a loving mother I presmue...not to mention your general father..." Her stomach did flip flops but he moved on quickly. "Any Beau's left behind? Any boys back in America pining for you?" SHe blushed at the intensity of his gaze.

"I wish I could say yes, Colonel, but no." The corners of his mouth lifted slightly. "I did have a boyfriend before coming to France, but he was killed in the war." The first thing that Emily saw flash over the Colonel's face was triumph but he quickly covered it with a mask of pity.

"A shame."

"Yes, I am sorry for his death, but I didn't see a future with him. He was a boy. Right now I am more interested in finding a man." She said it slowly and watched hi eyes move down to her throat.

"A man." He said lowly. His eyes went back to hers and they looked at eachother. SHe gazed into his eyes while he stared into hers. She felt her stomach light on fire and her organs turn to hot liquid. Her lips parted and felt her skin flush. Finally, when she could no longer meet his gaze she dropped her eyes to the floor. The moment was broken whn the waier returned with their food. The meal was put in front of them and Emily struggled to concentrate on the food. It was beautiful. She almost laughed. How could food be so beautiful. She almost didn't want to eat it, just stare at it. When was the last time she had such an amazing, hot meal. "The French and food hmm?" He said and she looked up at him. He was perfectly calm while she was sure her face was still flushed.

"Please eat." he said and she nodded, taking her fork and placing a peice of meat into her mouth. SHe could have moaned in pleasure it was so good. "Acceptable?"

"Amazing." She told him and he smiled and nodded.

"I thought you would like it." He said. He attacked his own food and Emily watched how his fingers looked wrapped around the fork. His hand looked large...powerful. She breifly saw those hands running over her body but quickly shook those thoughts from her head. It didnt matter how strong his hands looked, or how hot they may feel against her skin. She couldn't think about things like that and expect to keep her sanity.

"Tell me, Emily. What did you study in school?" He asked looking at her from over his wine glass.

"Normal things for a girls school. Etiquette, cooking, dancing and instruments. But I also studied Latin and Art history."

"Latin hmm?"

"Yes." SHe lauhed. "the only language, besids English, I can speak fluently, and no one speaks it." He laughed while stabbing at the food on his plate.

"You sound like quite the young women. I dare say, were you still in American, you would have been married quite some time ago. Such a young, intelligent, beautiful lady would not last long in a world of men. I do feel it is safe to say, not one man, young or old, could keep from lusting after you." Emily almost dropped her fork as he spoke and the heat from his eyes lit her skin on fire.

"You embarass me, Colonel." She said softly.

"I do not mean to my dear, I assure you, but I feel I must say it. So you can protect yourself. Many men would and will be after you. The innocent and virtue you possess is overwhelming at best." Really? He certainly didn't seem overwhelmed. "Most men will want to own that innocence, while the others, they will want to corrupt it." They had both finished eating at this point and the Colonel lit a ciggerette.

"And which one are you Colonel?" She asked boldly. "Is your goal to own it, or currupt it?"

"Why not both?" He asked and before Emily could think of a response the waiter came back for their plates. The Colonel spoke in French before turning back to her. "You wanted dessert yes?" he asked and Emily nodded not trusting her voice. Her insides felt as if they had melted. Moments later the waiter returned with two bowls of vanilla icecream with a singel cherry on top of both. Her heart was thumping in her ears when he reached forward and pinched the stem of th cherry on top of _her _icecream. He leaned back and brought it to his lips, pulling the stem free and dropping it on the table. "Delicious." He said, his voice low, before doing the same with his own.

Good God this man was going to kill her. She placed a small spoonful of icecream into her mouth and he watched her expression. "Good?" He asked.

"Very." She answered. Her hand began to tremble as she looked up and saw him staring at her. He placed a spoonful of his own icecream in his mouth and his eyes dropped to her hand. A small smile came to his face as he watched her hand shake. When she finally finished her icecream she placed her spoon down and looked to the Colonel.

"Are you ready?" He asked standing and putting out his ciggerette. She nodded and took his extended hand. His warm hand covered hers and he lead her through the resturaunt. The young Gestaop major caught her eyes and smiled slyly at her. Suddenly his eyes widened and he looked back down to his food. The Colonel's lips were soon right next to her ear. "You see?" He asked and she turned to look at him. His lips were so close to her all she had to do was incline her chin and they would have kissed. He smiled down at her arrogantly as she struggled to keep her eyes from his lips.

She said nothing for the rest of the walk through the resturaunt. He kept his distance when they were in the car. His eyes were on her the entire ride and she fiddled with her hands nervously the entire ride. Finally they arrived back at the Colonel's head quarters and Emily let out a deep sigh.

"You should go to bed, It is geting late." He said opening the front door for her. She nodded and they both walked silently upstairs. When they arrived at her room she turned to speak to him, but what ever she was going to say died on her lips. He stepped close to her and placed his hand on the side of her neck. His thumb rubbed against her skin softly, stroking her skin slowly. He stepped closer to her and her lips parted. His face was blank but his eyes were on fire. Her eyes fluttered closed as he leaned foreward and she waited to feel his lips against her own. She finally felt his lips touch down on her skin, but not on her lips.

SHe opened her eyes when she felt his hot lips on her cheek. "Good Night." He whispered against her skin. He was about to pull back when her hands, against the will of her brain, grabbed the front of his jacket and held him still.

"Say it German." She whispered and he chuckled.

"Guten Nacht." He whispered and pulled back. He made his way over to his own bedroom and without a backwards glance sut the door, leaving Emily to silently stare after him.


	6. Sechs

A/N: If anyone is interested in being a beta for this story please contact me. I am just so bad at reading over my stories and I type pretty fast and so I know I make a lot of stupid mistakes that I rarely catch. So, anyone interested please message me, or email me...I think my email is up... and I would be very greatful.

Oh and review :-) lol

* * *

Emily barely slept that night. Her mind was filled with thoughts of the German S.S officer that was driving her crazy. She lept seeing, over and over and over again, him putting the cherry, _her _cherry, in between his lips. The way his eyes swept over her. The way he spoke like he knew everything there was to know about her. She kept remembering the way his hands felt against her hip, hand or waist. His hand was so warm and so powerful on her. She felt like jello around him. Like she would give him anything he wanted and all he had to do was ask for it.

She managed to fall asleep around two in the morning, but it was a fitfull sleep and she was awake shortly after the sun began to rise. She lay in bed a long time, thinking of how she could keep her distance from the Colonel. How could she stay away from his hot gaze and sensual stare. She was twenty three and had kissed one boy in her entire life. She was curious. She wanted to know what it would be like to be held by a man like the Colonel and have his lips pressed against hers.

She finally got up when she heard movment outside. She heard voices, none of which belonged to the Colonel and so she stayed inside her room. She put on one of the more casual skirts and shirts the Colonel had purchased for her and brushed her hair out. She settled herself down on the bed after she had her hair pinned back and waited for the voices to quiet. She certainly didn't want to walk out into a hall filled with Nazi's. She was scared enough of regular German soldiers, let alone the S.S and Gestapo. When the voices stopped she went to the door and timidly stuck her head out. The hall was empty, as well as the large foyer below.

She walked down the stairs and walked over to the Colonel's study. The door was left open but no one was inside. Not knowing what else to do Emily steped into the room and made her way over to the book shelf. She chose a random book, one she had never heard of before, and went over to the couch. The house was eerily quiet and Emily curled up on the couch, amking herself small. Where had everyone who had been yelling earlier gone?

She shook her head and went to trying to read her book. It proved difficult, well, more like impossable, however. Her mind kept wandering to the night before and she could not get her mind off of how close he had been when he left her at her room. She would have let him kiss her. She would have welcomed it, and she was sure that he knew that also. Then why didn't he kiss her? Was he not interested in her. He clearly saw her as a sexual prospect. A man didn't say the things he said, or do the things he did, unless he wanted somthing from her.

She could feel the tickling sensation of his lips against the shell of her ear and the sound of his voice as he said good night, first in English, then in German. She bit her lip and tried to focus on the page. The words were all blurred together and she saw herself sprawled out on her bed, naked, with the colonel standing over her, running his hands...

She let out a loud, frustrated groan and slapped the desk down on the small coffee table, hard.

"Now what did that book do to you?" She jumped and looked toward the door to see the Colonel standing there, hat on head, leather jacket on, and breifcase in his hand. She was silent a moment, unsure of what to say before laughing nervously.

"It has done many horrible things I assure you Colonel." He smiled and went over to his desk, placing down his briefcase. He sat down behind his desk and sighed.

"You are up very early." He said looking over at the clock. "It is not yet eight o'clock."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Are your sleeping arrangments unsatisfactory?" He asked leaning back in his chair.

"No sir, they are perfectly fine." She told him. He nodded and scrubbed his hands over his face. "It doesn't seem you slept well either." She said noting his slumped shoulders.

"I slept quite well actually. Dr. Goebbels has been calling non-stop. I am to be head of the security for the premeir of his most recent film, and he is absolutly frantic about it. He called me into the office this morning at six o'clock and did not show up. He isn't even in the country yet." He said and slapped a file down on the table.

"When is the premeir?"

"It had been moved to one month." The Colonel said. "I have already looked through the Ritz and viewed four or five films there. I do not know what else he wants me to do, to be honest, there is nothing else to do until the event it closer." He began to shrug off his jacket but struggled when he refused to stand up. Emily stood and was next to him before she knew what she was doing.

"Here, let me help you. Stand up." She said and he looked up at her with an amused smile on his face. He stood and let her removed the leather jacket for him. She blushed and reached for his hat, trying to ignore the skull staring down at her. She gently removed it from his head and looked down at her jacket. "Where would you like me to put them?" She asked lifting up the coat slightly.

"Over there." He said pointing to a coat rack by the door. Emily looked over at it before heading over and hanging up the jacket and hat. He sat back down a satisfied smile on his face, and began going through a file. "What are you reading now?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't even know." She said making sure his hat was sitting on the coat rack correctly. "You don't happen to have a bible here do you? A catholic bible?" He shook his head.

"Catholics aren't generally liked by the Reich. It is better not to have one laying around." He told her and she sat down on the couch.

"Oh." She said softly and they both fell silent as he continued his work.

"I will have you know," he said about an hour later out of now where. Emily was on the couch trying to read. "That I have succesfully convinced my staff you are a facist Italian sympathizer who left America to support the cause."

"Um...Thank you?" She said. She certainly didn't want people to beleive that she was a supporter of Mussulini. He looked at her, obviously amused she did not understand how that would come as good news.

"Now we have a legitiment excuse as to why an American with no ties to Germany or Italy is in France. It is safer for you this way." He said and Emily nodded.

"Thank you." She said again, more forcfull this time however.

"You are very welcome. Hopully no one will question you. The Gestapo are nosey bastards." He said marking somthing on the file.

"But you won't let anything happen to me right?" She asked sitting up on the couch anxiously.

"Of course not, my dear." He said smiling at her. "As long as you don't cause trouble." _As long as you do as I say _more like.

She settled back down on the couch and opened her book. She jumped when the phone rang and the Colonel gave her a teasing smile before answering in German. He kept his voice calm but he was clearly annoyed, and grew more and more annoyed as the conversation went on. He hung up the phone loudly and stood.

"I must go. I will return shortly." He said putting his coat back on. "Let's see if Goebbels actually shows up this time." He said. He walked up to Emily with quick strides and gently picked up her hand. He kissed it gently and smiled. "Auf Wiedersehen." he said and walked form the room.

How did this man always leave her so breathless?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He didn't come back until well past eleven at night. Emily was in her bedroom, reading on her bed when she heard him come home. She jumped up from her bed and hurried to the door before stopping herself. How ridiculuos would she look running outside to greet him at the door like a puppy? She put her ear against the door and listened and heard the Colonel's muffled voice. She gently opened the door to hear better. She figured it would be pointless. He probably wasn't even speaking English. The creaked softly and the voices stopped.

"Emily?" She heard the Colonel's voice call softly. She let out a deep breath and stepped into the hall and looked over the railing. The Colonel and Paul were looking up at her, and the Colonel had a soft smile on his face.

"Hello Colonel." He looked at her a moment with a thoughtful smile on his face.

"Come here. I have somthing for you." Emily nodded once and began to make her way down the stairs toward him. She was barefoot, having forgot to put her shoes on before leaving the room. SHe came to stand in front of the Colonel and he coninued to speak to Paul for a few more moments. SHe was considerably shorter than the Colonel while she was barefoot. He wasn't a very tall man, proabbly only around 5'8 or 5'9. But she was only 5'3 herself and had to look up at him. "Danke Herrman." The Colonel said and offered Emily his arm. She took it with a soft blush and he brought her into the study.

He led her over to the couch and gently pushed her down. He sat down next to her and reached into his coat. He pulled out a small black book and flipped it over to reveal a white cross over the front. He handed it to her and she took it gently from his hands as if it were made of gold. She ran her fingers over the cross and looked up at the Colonel with gratitude shining from her eyes.

"It is in French." He said. "But I thought it would be better than not having one." She opened it and looked at the words. It's true it was in French but she felt better having it with her.

"Where did you get it?" She asked running her hand over the pages.

"It was confiscated from a French family. I found it in the evidence room. No one will miss it." He said and laughed at her expression. "They were not harmed. A few of their books not sanctioned by the German Government were taken out from their home." She smiled, a little more relaxed and bit her lip. Her cheeks flushed and she leaned foreward and placed a hand on his shoulder. She pecked him quickly on the cheek, trying to ignore the soft skin of his cheek. When she leaned back he brought his own hand up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He stared at her, his face stoney.

She took a deep breath and watched as his eyes went to her breasts. His hand went to cup the side of her neck and slid down to her shoulder, gently pushing the blouse to the side. Emily stayed still, afriad he would stop, and afraid he would continue. His eyes raked over her collar bone and his face took on a predatory look.

"Have you even been with a man, Emily?" He asked, practically purring her name. She shook her head and let out a breath. "Now, we are both adults." He said and stroked his thumb over her collar bone. "Why don't we use our words. Have you ever been with a man?"

"No." She whispered.

"A boy?" He asked and squeezed her shoulder gently before moving his hand back to her neck.

"No, Sir." She took a breath, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and trying to compose herself. He moved closer to her, there bodies almost touching.

"Tell me. What have you done with these boys?" He asked and cupped her face in his hand, running his thumb over her lips.

"I-" She started but stopped. His thumb was still on her lip and she took a deep breath. "I kissed one of my boyfriends once. When I was sixteen." She told him.

"And did he touch you?" She shook her head quickly. "What did I say?" He said as if speaking to a child.

"No." She said quickly.

"Have you ever been touched by a man before?"

"No. Never." She said and his hand went down to her neck again.

"Have you ever wondered? What it would be like, to be touched by a man." His hand stilled on her neck and all she could do was look at him. Her mind was blank and it took all she had to keep her breathing in check. His hand went to her shoulder and forcfully pushed her back on the couch. She let out a gasp and he leaned over so his body was hovering over hers, both their legs still hanging over the side of the couch. His finger tips trailed over her cheek and she lay as still as she could.

His finger tips were so light on her skin it almost tickled, they brushed from her cheek to her lips , down her chin and over her throat.

"Have you ever thought of it, Emily?" He asked silkily. "What a man's hands would feel like on your body?" Before she could think she nodded frantically. He smiled and moved his fingers to her blouse. Painfully slowly and pulled he first button free, then the second. He moved his finger tips over the top of her chest, not moving down to her heaving chest. The very begining of the swell of her breasts was visiable and his eyes on her made her stomach burn. "The things I could do to you." He said softly.

"You can do what you want to me." She breathed out, her mind swimming. He raised his eye brows at her in a teasing manner and she bit her bottom lip. "You can do what ever you want to me." She said again. He smiled down at her and leaned foreward. Softly, he placed a kiss to her lips. His lips were warm and soft, and placed a comfortable pressure against her. It ended to quickly though, and his mouth was off hers within three seconds. He moved his mouth next to her ear before speaking. She could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"I know." He whispered and before she knew what was happening his body was no longer over hers and he was off the couch, making his way toward the door. "Good night Emily." He said and left the room.


End file.
